Korso's Falling
by WolfenWarrior
Summary: Korso the Iron Rifle has debts to pay, and Typhon will make sure he does.


Introduction To Typhon: Story 1 of 19  
  
It was a desert sundown and the sky appeared as an orange and red sea without a single cloud dotting its surface. Below the beautiful scene above was a scene far less beautiful. Like black ghosts two men stood silently staring at one another. The first was a man of average height with broad shoulders. His hair was unkempt and filled with dirt and sweat. He wore a solid brown trench coat tightly buttoned and closed concealing what lied underneath it. The second man, much taller, stood some 50 or 60 feet away from the first. He was wearing a brown hat worn from age and on his face he wore a simple pair of glasses and a brown cloth wrapped around his head to cover his nose and mouth. He also wore a pair of thick brown pants and a shirt of matching style and material. On top of that he wore a vest, which appeared to be bulletproof, and a trench coat left open. Clearly visible was a silver revolver held within a leather holster. The holster was secured to his right by a brown belt, which held on its own a solid row of ammunition. "I knew someone would come." Spoke the first of the two men with a raspy voice. "You're here to kill me aren't you? You bounty hunters are all the same." The second man just stood there within out speaking a word. He just stared with his the tail of his trench coat ruffling with the wind. "So, you're giving me the silent treatment, eh." Spoke the man again with his face contorting into a wicked grin. "You're trying to make me think that you're some kind of hot-shot. Trying to intimidate me. Well I'll tell right now.its not working." He then reached up to his waist with his right and tugged on the cored that held his trench coat shut causing it to come undone. His left went straight into his coat and grabbed the handle of a massive weapon. Cast of solid iron with 3 identical barrels set one on top of another. Holding the weapon tightly to his side he aimed the deadly barrels at the head of the man who stood before him. "Now mister bounty hunter it is time for you to go to sleep!" He squeezed the trigger of his weapon sending from the top most barrel a bullet the size of a golf ball flying through the air toward this target. The dead man to be simply tilted his head to the side while the murderous piece of metal flew past his head causing his hair the ruffle slightly. The first man wasn't too impressed. He let loose with several more shots from his massive iron made rifle. Bullets were pouring from the three barrels as they homed in on their target. Every shot missed its mark. It was as if the bounty hunter was only a consciousness. The bullets although they went to where they were aimed they hit nothing. He stood in shock. Seeing his attack fail was something he had never witnessed before in his whole life. For years this man had used this weapon and his skill to end the lives of the countless. He was a man with no fear, but no after seeing the very thing that had slaughtered hundreds fail he felt fear. And fear wasn't something he dealt well with. As he looked at the man before him his fear grew. Now the second man made his move. He tilted his head up enough to reveal his eyes. They shown with a dead stare that not only struck more fear in the man with the iron rifle, but also screamed out feelings that simply could not be felt by heartless man. "You will pay for what you did to Blades." Spoke the man for the first time. "He is on death's door as we speak and I cannot stand aside while men like you continue to hurt and kill more people." "What? You know about that fool Blades that tried to stop me at Harris Town? That idiot caused me to lose a big bounty!" said the iron riflemen taking a step back. "Know him. I employ him, Korso the Iron Rifle of the Voracious Kill Gang." Korso froze in his tracks, his fear rising to terror and beyond. He knew who Blades was associated with and knew very well who employed him. But meeting this man in person and under these circumstances was the one thing he never thought or wished would happen. "You! Your Typhon! Your Typhon of the OniSheeba Battalion!" screamed Korso in terror. He squeezed the three triggers of his massive rifle causing bullets to scatter out of its 3 barrels. Typhon disappeared into nothing like a light when the switch is turned off. Korso heard the rumors of Typhon's god-like speed, but he thought that they were only rumors. Standing in terror looking in all directions Korso could not believe that he was actually fighting the leader of the OniSheeba Battalion. But what he did believe was that Typhon had him outclassed 100 to 1. Korso continued to scan the horizon in search of his attacker. He set his eyes on an old oil well from the early 21st century. It was only about 200 meters away. He took up his rifle and pulled a lever at the bottom of the lowest set barrel and pulled the innermost trigger. This sent a grenade careening toward the well. The grenade hit the well causing the oil left there to explode sending pillars of flame to fly in all directions. Shrapnel landed all around Korso as he watched the well and the empty chasm that once contained oil cave in on itself. Now all that was left was a crater the size of a football stadium. He grinned in satisfaction. Typhon must have been hiding there! There was nowhere else! "I bet you thought I was hiding there didn't you." Spoke Typhon with the barrel of his revolver pushed against the back of Korso's neck. "Your talented Korso. If I weren't so fast you may have hit me." Korso had no time to react. Bang! A gunshot could be heard for miles around. Korso dropped to his knees, then to the ground. Typhon let out a sigh of remorse. With the sun setting behind him he walked away from the scene behind him. He felt tired and a little heavier than usual. 


End file.
